Trailbreaking
by Knife Hand
Summary: Angered at his unwilling selection as a TriWizard Champion, Harry and Hermione begin their own research in an attempt to take control of their own lives, with some… interesting consequences. AU fic with some extreme OOCness. Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trailbreaking

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Angered at his unwilling selection as a TriWizard Champion, Harry and Hermione begin their own research in an attempt to take control of their own lives, with some… interesting consequences AU fic with some, from a certain perspective, extreme OOCness to come.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled in the Gryffindor Common room. It was late on a reasonably ordinary evening, well as ordinary as things ever got at Hogwarts. Only two people were still up. Hermione Jean Granger, Bookworm, Know-it-all and, unquestionably the most intelligent person in the entire castle, including Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry James Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", abused nephew and a recently announced, unwilling participant in the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

Earlier there had been a blazing row between Harry and Ron Weasley, their now former friend, who had believed that Harry had entered himself in the tournament for the glory. All in all a fairly normal evening at Hogwarts, but that was all about to change.

"I hate them all." Harry growled.

Those four words forever altered the future of that particular reality as they caused the arrival of one of the most feared events in human history. The Cold Rage. Unlike every other form of anger, which burns hot and then eventually burns out, The Cold Rage is calm, calculating and can not be stopped. Every time it had been achieved the world has changed. It has built empires through bloody conquest, toppled nations and tyrants in red soaked uprisings. It has risen ordinary men to become the most revered or feared names in history. One Muggle with the Cold Rage will shake the foundations of the world, but when two of the brightest and most powerful young magic users both achieve it at the same time, the Multiverse is shaken to the core.

The Multiverse, while not sentient, still has some kind of awareness, and it realised the instant that the Cold Rage was achieved. While it could do nothing for that reality, events happened in the ninety other realities where those four words were likely to be spoken. In most cases it was averted simply, by a flare in the fireplace, the rattle of a window or a student coming to the common room for a drink. In four realities however, those words were so close to being said that something drastic had to be done.

In one the Multiverse forced Hermione to kiss Harry. In that reality they would officially start dating two days later, late in Sixth year they would marry and after the defeat of Voldermort they would lead the Ministry of Magic, with Hermione as Minister and Harry as Head of Magical Law Enforcement, in a string of sweeping reforms that would guarantee equal rights for Half Bloods and Mugleborn and within twenty years humanity, both magical and muggle would stretch forth from the earth and take their place among the Stars.

In a second reality there was a magical explosion in the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace, caused by a Zonko's product left too near the flames, which killed both Harry and Hermione. With no one in the Wizarding World to oppose him, in this reality Voldermort quickly rose to power and eventually launched an open war on the Muggle World. Five years later 90% of the world was uninhabitable radioactive wasteland thanks to the Nuclear Weapons that some countries had launched in a panic when Vampires, Werewolves and Giants were overrunning their cites. In the end only a few isolated areas, like parts of Alaska, Australia and New Zealand were the only habitable places for the few thousand surviving humans. Unable to sustain a viable population, soon the human race died out in that reality.

In the third reality Hermione started convulsing, causing Harry to rush her down to the Infirmary, where she died two hours later. Without Hermione's guiding influence Harry willingly became Dumbledore's weapon to use against Voldermort. In the final battle Harry willingly took a killing curse and died, taking with him the last severed piece of Voldermort's soul and allowing Dumbledore to Kill the Dark Lord. Afterwards the Wizarding World never changed and two centuries later were left stranded on Earth while the Muggles all flung themselves out to meet the wonders and horrors waiting in the stars.

In the fourth reality, a small blood vessel in Harry's Brain, weakened by repeated blows to the head and being slammed into walls by his uncle, gave way and Harry simply keeled over dead from a stroke. Hermione swore to do whatever it took to defeat Voldermort. Eventually she killed the Dark Lord, using methods that Dumbledore and others disapproved of. She then disappeared for several years before returning as a Dark Queen and ruthlessly ruling over the Magical World for several hundred years.

Back in the common room, the words still hung in the air, with neither realising the far reaching effects.

"I will help. We will do this our way." Hermione replied, her voice calm yet hard.

Silence descended for a few minutes, then they headed up to bed. There was a lot to do in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this cosy?" Rita Skeeter said, escorting Harry inside the small room.<p>

"It's a broom closet." Harry replied, his voice cold.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes quill?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, I do mind." Harry replied.

"Yes, yes." Rita replied, not really listening.

"You entered into one of the most high-profile and dangerous contests in the magical world at such a young age. So, is it a pathological need for attention or a simple death wish?"

The floating Quick-Quotes quill was scratching on the parchment, which annoyed the hell out of Harry. Suddenly the quill burst into flames, followed closely by the parchment.

"I said no Quick-Quotes quill. I will not be strung up in public opinion for your gratification" Harry said, storming out.

"The bitch is trying to set me up." He growled as he passed Cedric, Fleur and Victor.

* * *

><p>"If the Daily Prophet is going to do a smear campaign on you, you need to counter it." Hermione said.<p>

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall during a packed meal, but the may as well have been alone. A large space was open around them at the Gryffindor table.

"How am I supposed to counter the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked.

"The Quibbler." Hermione responded. "It's a fringe paper, but it is known not to be under the Ministry's control, unlike the Daily Prophet."

"How do I contact to Quibbler?"

"Ravenclaw table. The Third Year with the long blonde hair. Seventh from the foot of the table on our side. See her?" Hermione asked, getting a nod from Harry. "Luna Lovegood. Everyone calls her Loony. She is the daughter of the editor."

A few minutes later, Harry rose from his chair and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, his movements masked by the general chaos of the hall

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked quietly, confirming he was talking to the right person.

"Harry Potter. What can I do for you?" Luna replied, her voice always soft and ethereal.

Harry knelt down beside the blonde and whispered in her ear.

"The Daily Prophet is trying to screw me over. I would like to offer the Quibbler an exclusive interview. On my terms only. Please pass this request on to your father." Harry said, before returning to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>A Freaking Dragon! Harry and Hermione spent weeks researching magical law, spells, potions, arcane arts, ritual magic. Anything they could think of that could possibly give Harry an advantage, either in the Tournament or against the uncaring adults. They had also spent a number of nights huddled close together under Harry's invisibility cloak sneaking around the castle trying to find out what the first task was. Eventually this recon had led them to Hagrid acting oddly.<p>

The half-giant gamekeeper was walking along in the evening heading into the forbidden forest dressed in a tacky suit and holding a massive wild flower. Hagrid had met up with Madam Maxime, the Beauxbaton's Headmistress, and half-giant, and they had gone to see the Dragons, with Harry and Hermione following closely behind.

"Let's review what we know about Dragons." Hermione said.

They were back in the common room, alone in the late night. The fire was slowly dying and Harry and Hermione were sitting closely together on the couch. There were still a number of weeks left till the first task.

"They're big, they fly and they breathe fire?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Hermione replied, deadpan. "Seriously. Most dragons are fairly magically resistant. It takes very powerful spells to have any effect. Their fire is not magical though, it is chemical. Two chemicals, produced in glads in the neck, are squirted out of ducts on either side of the mouth. About two inches past the mouth the two chemicals mix and ignite. It's a bit like napalm."

"What about their flying abilities?" Harry asked.

"Depends on the species but most are quite nimble and fast in the air. If you are considering trying to use your broom, you may have a chance but not a good one. A portion of their magical abilities goes into weight and drag minimisation while in the air."

Harry and Hermione kept talking early into the next morning. Sitting in the corner, unread by the pair, sat a copy of the Daily Prophet's profiles on the Tournament Champions. The talented and charming Cedric Diggory. The beautiful and graceful Fleur Delacour. The tough and skilful Victor Krum. The violent and paranoid Harry Potter who refused to give press interviews.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were sitting at breakfast on a Monday morning, a gap of vacant table around them, when post arrived. A brown owl dropped a note in front of Harry before taking off, not even waiting for a scrap. Harry opened the nondescript letter and read it through, giving a grunt before passing the note to Hermione.<p>

_Dear Harry Potter._

_Your offer of an exclusive interview for the Quibbler has been accepted by the editor. I have been authorised to conduct the interview this Friday evening, in order to meet the deadline for the next issue but not compromise the secrecy you have requested, and am authorised to comply with any request, but have limits to financial recompense._

_Should you accept these terms then destroy the note in red flames, if you agree to the interview but not the time then use blue flames. If the interview is withdrawn then please destroy in green flames._

_Hoping Wrackspurts do not intercept this message._

_Luna Lovegood_

_Probationary Educational Reporter_

_The Quibbler._

Harry took the letter back and looked at Hermione who nodded. Harry immolated the note in red flames.

"Potter." Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor. But wouldn't you do the same if someone sent you naked pictures of Malfoy."

"HEY!" Draco almost squealed.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking about what you said about a Dragon's Fire." Harry said.<p>

It was another late night in the common room and again they are alone. In three days Harry had the interview with Luna and in about a week and a half was the first task.

"What about it?" Hermione replied, looking up from her book.

"You said it was chemical. Would that mean that a kinetic shield would work?"

They spent a few hours discussing and researching the properties of different shielding spells. Eventually they settled on one particular spell that they considered diverse enough for the challenge.

* * *

><p>"Considering my experience with Miss Skeeter, I hope you are not offended that I brought along a friend." Harry said, sitting down for the interview with Luna in an empty classroom in one of the more remote areas of the castle.<p>

"Of course not, Mister Potter." Luna said, with a graceful nod to Hermione, trying with all her might to be professional and not compromise the story.

"Before we begin, I believe we should talk terms." Hermione interjected.

"As I indicated, financial recompense is limited. I am authorised up to eight hundred Galleons." Luna said, stopping when Harry held up his hand.

"I am not interested in money, I have plenty of that." Harry replied. "Here are my conditions for this interview. Firstly, there will be no speculations on my mental health in this article. Secondly, there will be no reference or comparisons to, what I am told is an extensive collection of, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' fiction storied that have been written about me by the Magical press and exploitative authors."

"Very Well. Although I must admit the one about you defeating an entire Goblin tribe was quite entertaining. Having met you I would almost believe you were capable of it, even at age six." Luna replied. "If you wish, it will not be mentioned in the article."

"Rule Three." Hermione added, "Harry and I have final review of the article before it goes to print."

"Agreed. Apart from the financial limit I was ordered to agree to any request in order to secure this interview." Luna said.

"And if I asked you to perform the interview naked?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

"Testing to see how much she is willing to support us." Harry whispered back. "We may have uses for her beyond this interview."

Harry shot Luna a questioning look, to which the Ravenclaw girl simply stood and removed her clothes. Sitting back down completely naked in the drafty classroom.

"Fire away." Harry said, once Luna had reclaimed her quill and parchment.

"First question. What do you consider to be the single most defining moment of your life so far?"

"Easy. Halloween of my first year at Hogwarts. It was the day I first became fiends with Hermione." Harry replied.

"I would think battling a Mountain Troll is up there on memorable moments." Hermione added. "I sure as hell remember it."

"You really battled a Troll as a first year?" Luna asked. "I though that was a Hogwarts Urban Legend. Like the Weasley Twins managing to charm every suit of armour in the castle to kick Professor Snape in the arse."

"The Troll incident is a matter of School record, as are the relevant point adjustments." Harry replied. "I hadn't heard that one about the Twins. If anyone could do it though, it would be those two."

"Any particular reason why your friendship with Miss Granger is the most defining moment of your life?"

"Because she was the first person, since my parents died, who has really cared about me as a person."

Harry spent the next two hours talking about his life. The hatred of his relatives. The abuse he had suffered at the hands of his Uncle as well as his Cousin and his Cousin's friends. His confusion when he entered the Wizarding World at his fame. The embarrassment of that fame and the perceived pressure to do amazing things. Anger at the assumption that he not only wanted the fame he had but would actively seek out more fame by entering the tournament. The solace in the fact that Hermione had always stood by him, even when they disagreed she would not abandon him.

Luna listened, and made notes, with rapt attention, most of the time not even noticing that she was naked or the cold air that raised Goosebumps on her skin. By the end of the interview she had well over fifteen feet of notes, and a lot of material to form a profile on Harry Potter. Not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' but the Orphan who had suffered through adversary, had fame thrust upon him and in the end wanted nothing more that to be average, although he admitted that would never happen, and to spend time with Hermione.

* * *

><p>The fire burned around Harry, kept a bay only by the kinetic shield spell. Sweat dripped down his face but not from the fire, rather from the effort of holding the spell.<p>

"Enough." Harry said and the fire instantly died, followed a second later by the collapse of the shield.

"That was better, Harry." Hermione said encouragingly.

"That was what? Nine seconds?" Harry asked, dejectedly.

"Eleven." Hermione responded.

"Eleven seconds, Hermione. And your average dragon can sustain their flame for a minimum of thirty seconds. I'm toast."

It was four days before the First Task and Harry was both angry at the situation and annoyed at himself that he could not do better with the spell. Of course the fact that the spell was so advanced that it was only taught in the third year of Auror training or to Hit Wizards and Unspeakables, and none of them were expected to maintain the shield for more than five seconds, was of no matter to Harry.

"Look, Harry." Hermione began. "I have been doing some research and I think there is a way we can greatly increase your power before the First Task."

"This doesn't involve sacrificing anyone does it?" Harry asked.

"I can guarantee that all participants will be alive at the end." Hermione responded.

"Fair enough. What do we need to do?"

"Harry, do you trust me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione. You are the only person in the entire world that I trust. Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Give me twenty-four hours? I just want to do a last check. Tomorrow night I will tell you what needs to be done and will have everything ready if you agree to perform the ritual. Agreed?" Hermione said, her face flushed red.

"Agreed." Harry responded simply.

That was all he needed. He had not been lying when he said she was the only one he trusted.

* * *

><p>The next morning the new edition of the Quibbler had come out, and Harry had paid for every single staff member and student, including from the visiting schools, to receive a copy.<p>

"Harry Potter, the one who endured. An interview with Hogwart's most known inhabitant by Special Correspondent Luna Lovegood." was the title of the article.

Harry did not really like the title but considering some of the alternatives, it was acceptable. "The Saint who walks amongst us." and "Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelor. Or is he?" were among the headlines he and Hermione had vetoed.

The article did not mention Harry's involvement with the TriWizard Tournament, which was something Mr Lovegood had insisted upon.

"We don't want this article to be about fame or popularity. Let's keep it to the boy behind the title. The real Harry Potter." Mr Lovegood had said.

Silence descended upon the hall as everyone read about the beatings, the malnutrition, trips to the hospital to reset broken bones and the deliberate attempts to arouse Harry's curiosity in things best left alone, like the Philosophers Stone. The forced returns to a place he loathed by the Headmaster. All in all, the article was seven pages long and came as something of a bombshell to everyone.

When students started glancing between Harry and Professor Dumbledore Harry and Hermione stood and started out of the Great Hall.

"Mister Potter." The Headmaster called.

"Sorry Professor, but this puppet's strings have been cut and guess what? Turns out I am a real boy after all." Harry replied, not stopping as he walked out the main doors, Hermione at his side.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Trailbreaking

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Angered at his unwilling selection as a TriWizard Champion, Harry and Hermione begin their own research in an attempt to take control of their own lives, with some… interesting consequences AU fic with some, from a certain perspective, extreme OOCness to come.

A/N: As the Wizarding world is still a few centuries behind the rest of the world and are ruled by a male aristocracy with delusions of competence there is no age of consent in the Wizarding world.

* * *

><p>Hermione was leading Harry through the castle, both wrapped under Harry's Invisibility Cloak which was a very close fit with Hermione snuggled semi-comfortably in front of Harry. She led him to a classroom in a rarely used section of the castle. When they reached the classroom they through off the cloak, and Harry looked around in amazement. A section of the classroom was concealed by a curtain, and the rest of the room held two comfortable armchairs and a scattering of scented candles. Hermione sat in one of the armchairs and waved Harry into the other.<p>

Had any of the teachers examined the room they would have been stunned. The wards were better than several around the Ministry of Magic. The transfiguration work would have impressed Professor McGonagall at her most critical and the charms around the room would have had Professor Flitwick taking notes and wanting to discuss their construction.

"So. What is this way to increase my power?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to flush.

"It's… um… Tantric Magic." Hermione said, hesitantly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Um. It's sex magic." Hermione said in a rush.

Harry's brain shut down for a second.

"So… we would…?" He stammered.

"That is the general idea." Hermione responded.

"So. How does it work? Not the, um, act. The Magic. How does this boost my power?" Harry asked, his face almost as red as a Weasley's Hair.

"With the proper rituals the, um, act creates a feedback between the two parties. It allows both parties to increase their magical cores. The amount of the increase is dependant on the relative strengths of the two parties involved." Hermione said, slipping into lecture mode.

A few hours later both lay in the bed that had been hidden behind the curtain. Turns out there had been a sacrifice but Hermione had not minded in the least.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out into the Arena to face his Dragon. The roar of the crowed filled his ears but not his consciousness. His eyes immediately sought out Hermione, who gave him a smile. He stepped forward and was suddenly shrouded in flamed, earning a gasp from the crowed, all but one of whom assumed that he had been burnt alive. Needless to say they were all surprised when he calmly walked out of the flames almost a minute later. Harry bolted for the Dragon's nest, ducking and swerving around the Dragon's attacks with its claws and tail. One swipe did manage to contact with his shield and threw him to the ground the but the claws did not reach Harry, so he rolled up under the Dragon's belly and grabbed the Golden Egg, before ducking back out and away from the nest of real Dragon Eggs and their mother.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room to thunderous applause.<p>

"What the hell are you all clapping for?" Harry snapped, causing silence to fall over the entire room. "You all abandoned me. With the exception of Hermione, not a single one of you have supported me or encourage me. You all treated me like an outcast and now it looks like I have a chance you think I will forgive and forget. Not bloody likely. I want nothing from any of you."

With that declaration Harry and Hermione turned and marched out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They eventually made their way to the same abandoned classroom from a few nights previously. Again Hermione warded the room and transfigured the furniture to a similar configuration as that night, including a single large bed.

With the tension of the First Task and then the confrontation with the Gryffindors, neither now truly considering themselves to be part of that House, they had sex that night. Not the ritualistic coupling of the Tantric magic, or the long, slow act of making love. Instead it was a fast, frantic, almost rough release of tension.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a Saturday, Harry and Hermione sat at the foot of the Gryffindor table with a large gap between them and everyone else at the table. They sat chatting about small matters, for all the world acting like a married couple sitting in the dining room of their own home eating breakfast, ignoring the hall around them. Suddenly two post owls dropped a letter in front of each of them. The Letters were both from Gringotts requesting their presence at the first opportunity to discuss a sensitive matter that involved both of them.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore. Hermione and I require immediate access to the Floo Network to attend a meeting with Gringotts." Harry announced to the Great Hall.

"That is against School Rules." Dumbledore said, without looking up from his breakfast.

"Page forty-two, Paragraph nineteen, sub-section four of the School Charter. Also Article fifty-six, Clause ninety-six A of the Fourth Wizard Goblin Treaty of 1219 and Amendment one-twenty-six, paragraph five, sub-section G of the Ministry's Corporate legislation enacted 1982." Hermione quoted. "We will require that Floo access within the next hour or you will be sanctioned and possibly declared an enemy of the Goblin Nation."

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione walked up to one of the seemingly disinterested Gringotts tellers. Disinterested until they handed over the letters they had received that morning, causing the teller Goblin to sit up strait. The teller Goblin pressed a button and a second Goblin came in from a door behind him.<p>

"Please follow me to the Conference Room." The new Goblin said.

The Goblin led them through a few corridors to a large, richly appointed conference room. Inside the room sat a single Goblin and a distinguished looking Witch.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger. My name is Sarnrock, Chief Legal Council for Gringotts London. And this is Maria Thresher of the Ministry's Civil Registration office. Please have a seat." The seated Goblin said.

Harry and Hermione took their seats opposite to Samrock and Mrs Thresher.

"May we ask what this is about?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Miss Granger." Samrock replied. "It has come to our attention that four days ago, Mr Potter and yourself performed a class three Tantric ritual. Is that correct?"

Both Harry and Hermione blushed furiously at this statement and began to wonder if they were in trouble.

"Yes." Harry said reluctantly.

"Were you aware that class three Tantric rituals can also be considered wedding ceremonies?" Mrs Thresher asked.

"No." Both Harry and Hermione said, shocked.

"If you so choose, there is paperwork that can be signed that will validate the marriage." Mrs Thresher continued. "Should you choose to sign then you will not only be considered married, but will be granted emancipated minor status and will be free to inherit any Magical titles or property for which you are heir or have been bequeathed."

"May we have some time to discuss this?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Samrock said, placing a small Brass bell on the table. "When you have made your decision, please ring the bell and we will return."

With that Samrock and Mrs Thresher left the room.

"Well. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"On several levels the accepting the offer makes logical sense." Hermione began. "Firstly it would get you away from your relatives. Secondly it would give us access to the Potter accounts and holdings, which would free us from dependence on Dumbledore or the Weasleys. But then this is not all about logic. What do you think, or more importantly, feel?"

"As I have said before, you are the only person in the world that I trust. I can not think of anybody else in the world I would want to spend my life with. But honestly, apart from the financial freedom, what can I possibly offer you?" Harry replied.

"Are you really that dense?" Hermione said shocked. "You are smart, funny, handsome and dedicated. You have saved my life more times that I want to think about and often put yourself in harms way to do it. You are the only person who was never intimidated by my intelligence and while you may have complained you always sat down and studied with me, regardless of what you would rather do. I have loved you since first year."

The pair eventually called Samrock and Mrs Thresher back in and signed the Ministry paperwork. Once it was signed Mrs Thresher left the conference room and Samrock turned to the newly wed couple.

"Now we need to discuss inheritances and the reactivation of two accounts. Namely the main Potter account and the Pendragon account, which has been dormant for centuries."

* * *

><p>Four hours later both Harry and Hermione were exhausted and a bit overwhelmed by the paperwork that they both had to go through. When they had finally signed the last of the activation forms and had performed the proper inheritance rituals, Samrock left the room for a few minutes before returning.<p>

"Lord and Lady Potter, you have some visitors." Samrock announced.

"Who would want to see us?" Harry asked.

"We took the liberty of informing them as soon as your emancipation was confirmed." Samrock replied.

At Samrock's gesture, three women entered the room. The first woman was in her late thirties, with long brown hair and a slender build but with well defined muscles and an empty scabbard at her waist. The second woman was in her late forties with short blonde hair and a stocky build. The third woman was in her early sixties with a matronly demeanour. The first two women wore blue and white military style uniforms, while the third woman was also dressed in blue and white but it was less formal than the other two women's clothes.

"May I introduce Commander Jennifer Potter, Sword-Mistress of House Potter; General Margarite Delacour, the Commander of House Potter Garrison and Mrs Gwen Seacourt, House Potter's Senior Advisor." Samrock said.

The Commander and the General both knelt while the matronly Advisor Seacourt curtsied.

"My Lord. My Lady." All three women said.

"Um, please stand up. Actually, take a seat." Harry said, nervously.

The three women sat across the table from Harry and Hermione, with Commander Potter and General Delacour sitting up with military bearing.

"So, Commander Potter. Are you related to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, My Lady." The brown haired woman replied. "I am Lord Potter's cousin through a non-inheriting line of the family."

"Please do not call me Lord, call me Harry" Harry said. "Jennifer, it would be a privilege to spend time with you whenever we can as you are the first real family I have ever known."

"My Lor… Harry." Jennifer said, "We will provide you with a means of instant transport between Hogwarts and any of the main Potter properties, but in the meantime we need to discuss the current state of both the Potter estates and our current Forces."

"Of course." Harry replied.

"Lord Harry." General Delacour said with her French accent. "We have over seven hundred troopers under arms, unfortunately the vast majority of these troops however are in Garrison duties in House Potter holdings in France, The Netherlands and Spain, and it would not be possible to free up these troops without compromising the holdings security."

The following meeting lasted for another four hours, discussing the disposition and status of both the Potter Properties and troopers.

* * *

><p>Fleur walked out into one of the courtyards in the periphery of the Hogwarts castle, chatting away in French with a few of her Baubuxton companions. The other girls said goodbye having to get to their next class, something that Fleur, as a Champion, was not required to attend. She sat down on one of the benches, letting the clear sky calm her and feeling the delightful slight burn of the cold in her lungs. She heard the scrape of boots on pavement in front of her and looked down to see Harry Potter standing in front of her.<p>

"Your Aunt Margarite says Bonjour." Harry said.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Then it hit Fleur. If Harry had met her Aunt it could only mean one thing.

"My Lord." Fleur said with a bowed head.

House Delacour had served House Potter for hundreds of years. They had even started from one of the daughters of the House Potter.

"You will not let this interfere with the Tournament. You will compete to win for the glory of Houses Potter and Delacour."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trailbreaking

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Angered at his unwilling selection as a TriWizard Champion, Harry and Hermione begin their own research in an attempt to take control of their own lives, with some… interesting consequences AU fic with some, from a certain perspective, extreme OOCness to come.

A/N: As the Wizarding world is still a few centuries behind the rest of the world and are ruled by a male aristocracy with delusions of competence there is no age of consent in the Wizarding world.

A/N2: magitech, House Potter have the vast majority of its holdings are in continental Europe, primarily in France. They do have some properties in Brittan, such as James and Lilly's house in Godric's Hollow (James was the second son of the prior Lord Potter and so never took up the mantle and his older brother died after James but before James' father, the prior Lord Potter). After James and Lilly's death House Potter did not have any significant assets or agents in England, while Dumbledore had the entire incident, Harry's subsequent location and everything to do with the war classified and prohibited to all foreign residents (and there is a reason why the Potter's go to Hogwarts if there main holdings are in France).

As for the whole Owl post and House Elves, I never really got that since Harry's location is supposed to be a secret. If I was a Death Eater, I would do what Joel Sheppard described as the Dark Star method of covert surveillance in his Cassandra Kresnov novels – 'send them a mail bomb and watch for where the smoke rises'.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione finished their last class for the day and headed back to the abandoned classroom that they had converted into their own livingbedroom. Harry still attended most of his classes even though he was not required to as a Champion, because he still had a lot to learn. They made their way into the classroom and put the artefact that Mrs Seacourt had given them on the internal door that led to the professor's office. When they opened the door it did not lead to the professor's office. Instead it led to the Potter Estate just outside Lyon, France.

Jennifer Potter was there to meet them, dressed in a less formal blue and white uniform than she had worn at Gringotts, with a long sword sheathed at her waist, her left hand resting on it with a comfortable familiarity. Harry and Hermione were there to, among other things, have a sword lesson from the Potter Sword-Mistress. As they walked to the training room Gwen Seacourt arrived and began walking beside them, with a folio of papers in her arms.

"My Lord Harry, My Lady Hermione." Gwen said, nodding to the teens. "We have a few matters to discuss."

"Can we do it while we walk?" Harry asked.

"Of course, My Lord." Gwen replied. "Firstly we have an issue with some local government bylaws in our South Australian properties. Nothing major we just need your signature to authorise our Lawyers to apply for some new licensing permits."

Harry red over the document Gwen handed him, passed it to Hermione who also read it over, then they both signed the document.

"There you go. I also want something prepared to give Hermione, as my Wife and Lady, full authority over all House Potter operations. Ok. What's next?"

There were a few more issues, including the disciplining of one House Potter Man-at-Arms who was found drunk and making a ruckus, the sale of a small, no longer needed parcel of land in Montana and an update on the progress of a business negotiation with a Japanese Keiretsu.

They finally reached the Dojo, when Gwen pulled up, not willing to go into Commander Potter's domain.

"One last item." Gwen said. "Today I received a Letter from Lord Patil, requesting a meeting with Lord Potter at your earliest convenience."

"We have classmates called Patil." Hermione said.

"Yes, I know." Gwen replied. "They are the daughters of Lord Patil. The Potter and Patil families have had a long history. Generally good relations. There have been one or two issues and deals gone bad, but noting too serious."

"Any idea what Lord Patil wants?" Harry asked.

"None. It could be anything. A business proposition, a personal request." Gwen replied.

"Alright. Make the appointment. Any suggestions on where we can hold it?" Harry said.

"There are Potter offices in the financial district off Diagon Alley. We can arrange for the meeting to occur there." Seacourt replied with a shrug.

"Alright make the arrangements. We will see Lord Patil on Thursday at six P.M. at the Potter offices." Harry ordered.

"Advisor." Jennifer said simply.

"Of course, Commander. I leave them in your hands." Gwen said before turning a walking off.

Jennifer walked them into the Dojo and instructed them to get changed into simple exercise clothes.

"First thing you have to remember is that the key to swordsmanship is footwork." Jennifer instructed, before having them slowly go through a series of stances.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning with the now familiar weight of Hermione's head resting on his chest, almost every muscle in his body screaming abuse at him. He tried to stretch as much as he could without waking his Wife. He liked the thought of Hermione as his Wife, but he was slightly amazed that he even had a Wife. She was the only one he cared about, the only one he would risk himself for anymore. Only she had stood by him. He felt the ripple go down Hermione's spine as she also stretched, then her head tilted back and her eyes opened.<p>

"Morning, Husband." Hermione said, blinking sleepily.

"Morning, Wife." Harry replied, running his hand gently though her hair.

Only in this morning greeting were the words Husband and Wife ever used by the pair while at Hogwarts. After a few minutes they both slowly got out of the bed and dressed in their school robes.

"So what do we have on today?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.

"First up we have double Potions." Hermione said, pulling up first her panties and then her skirt. "Then we have History of Magic and then Transfiguration."

Harry groaned.

"Brilliant." Harry said sarcastically, tossing a bra to Hermione while he pulled on his own underwear. "Double Snape, then sleep, then a guilt trip. I am sorely tempted to just skip."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, now doing up her blouse. "What would your parents say?"

"Based on what Jennifer and the others at the Estate have said? Dad would tell me to skip, and probably prank Snape while I'm at it, and mum would want to make sure that I at least got comprehensive notes from this brilliant, charming and beautiful girl I know." Harry replied, having finished getting dressed and was now tying his shoes.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed with mock annoyance as she adjusted her robe.

"I'm going. I'm going." Harry said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Maybe we can freak out Snape by having you set me on fire throughout the lesson with those blue flames of yours?"

Of course that comment earned Harry stern glare and a playful clip around the ear from Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Mister Potter, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall called as they were exiting the Transfiguration classroom. "I have two issues to talk to you about."<p>

Both Harry and Hermione stepped aside from the flow of students and, once the others were gone, returned to stand in front of the Professor.

"Firstly, I know you missed the announcement this morning in the common room, but there will be a special class for the Gryffindors Thursday afternoon." The Professor said.

"Is this one of our regular subjects?" Hermione asked.

"No." The Professor replied, curious as to the question as Hermione usually jumped at extra school work.

"Therefore we can not be given a failing grade for non-attendance." Harry replied.

"Theoretically." McGonagall replied. "I take it that means you intend not to attend."

"Was the implication in my previous comment in any way unclear?" Harry retorted.

"Tell us what we need to learn and we will do so." Hermione said.

"Well… it is a dance class, as the Yule Ball will be held for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Minerva replied, finally accepting that the two would not be going to the class regardless of what she said. "Mr Potter, as a Champion you will be expected to attend with a partner and participate in the opening dance."

"Understood. And the other matter?" Harry replied.

"I am given to understand that you have both ceased sleeping in the Gryffindor tower and are avoiding the common room. I would like an explanation." McGonagall said.

"Wow. You really don't know what's going on inside your own house, do you?" Harry said in astonishment. "Go ask the Gryffindors."

"You say that like a member of another house. You are Gryffindors, they are your family."

"Then we want a divorce, because they sure as hell didn't treat Harry like family." Hermione said, anger clear in her voice.

Hermione turned and stalked out. Harry shrugged and followed his wife out the door, leaving a confused Housemistress behind who was determined to find out what was happening in her House.

* * *

><p>"My Lord."<p>

Harry and Hermione were walking on the great lawn that was in front of the Castle. The sun was setting, casting the castle, the grass and the lake in an orange glow. This was free time between the last class of the day and dinner.

"Hello Fleur." Harry replied, as both Harry and Hermione stopped and turned to face their Vassal.

Not only was Fleur there, but also a younger girl who looked a lot like Fleur.

"My Lord, may I introduce my sister, Gabrielle. She wanted to meet you." Fleur said.

"My Lord." Gabrielle said with a heavy French accent, as she curtsied.

Hermione knelt down and began softly speaking to Gabrielle in French. For a second Gabrielle looked intently and then suddenly curtsied again and then kissed Hermione on both cheeks and gave the older girl a hug.

"Hermione is Lady Potter." Harry explained to Fleur.

Hermione took Gabrielle by the hand and went down to show the young French girl the Black Lake, with Gabrielle skipping along with a smile on her face.

"My Lord. Have you figured out the Golden Egg?" Fleur asked, as Harry and Fleur began to slowly follow Hermione and Gabrielle.

"Are you asking because you don't know or because you have figured it out and are wondering if I need assistance?" Harry replied.

"The latter, My Lord." Fleur replied.

"One, call me Harry. Two, I would like to try figuring it out for myself but if I get into a bind, I will let you know." Harry replied. "So how are the Ravenclaws treating you?"

Hermione and Gabrielle waved from down by the Black Lake both with huge smiles on their face.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Trailbreaking

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Angered at his unwilling selection as a TriWizard Champion, Harry and Hermione begin their own research in an attempt to take control of their own lives, with some… interesting consequences AU fic with some, from a certain perspective, extreme OOCness to come.

A/N: As the Wizarding world is still a few centuries behind the rest of the world and are ruled by a male aristocracy with delusions of competence there is no age of consent in the Wizarding world.

* * *

><p>Lord and Lady Patil entered the office, where Harry, Hermione and Gwen were waiting, seated around the conference table.<p>

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Lord Patil said in shock, having heard a lot about the two in front of him from his eldest daughters. "My apologies. Lord Potter, Lady Potter. I had been informed that a new Lord and Lady had inherited but I was not informed that it was yourselves."

"Lord Patil, Lady Patil, May I introduce Gwen Seacourt, House Potter's chief advisor." Harry replied, "We invited Miss Seacourt because, as you can understand, we are new to all this and we both were raised by Muggles and such have a limited understanding of Wizarding culture."

"Of course. A prudent precaution." Lord Patil replied.

"Now, may I ask why you have requested this meeting?" Harry said.

"House Patil has a debt to House Potter. Some fifteen years ago there was a significant agreement between our Houses regarding the import of certain teas and spices from the subcontinent. House Patil failed to uphold its end of the agreement." Lord Patil replied.

"My Lord." Gwen said softly. "The deal was in place for the long term import contract. A few months before your parents' death the quality of the goods diminished and then eventually the shipments were discontinued all together. The previous Lord Potter, your Grandfather, began an investigation and it was discovered that another Indian House was sabotaging the supply lines of House Patil and eventually disrupted them completely. House Potter ended up losing 100,000 Galleons on the deal but your Grandfather deemed that there was no culpability by House Patil and wrote off the debt."

"Lord Patil, I have just been informed of the basics of the situation. As far as I can see there are no grounds for a debt owed by House Patil. It was simply an unfortunate business situation. If you are worried that House Potter will attempt to seek financial recompense then I can give you my assurance that we will not." Harry said, not wanting to offend the older wizard but also trying to make his point.

"While we are grateful for such assurances, House Patil still feels that there is a debt of Honour in relation to this matter." Lord Patil replied. "I have three daughters and two sons. My brother and his wife have two daughters and a son. As Lord of House Patil I offer myself, my Wife, by brother and his wife as payment of this debt."

"I don't understand." Harry said, seeing his own confusion reflected on Hermione's face.

"Please, let our children live." Lady Patil said, pleadingly.

"Lord Patil." Gwen interjected. "May we please have an adjournment to discuss the possible solutions to this offer? As my Lord has already stated, he is both new and unfamiliar with the protocols."

"Of course." Lord Patil replied, some of the tension that had appeared at Harry's last statement fading from his frame.

The three members of House Potter left the conference room and moved into another small meeting room.

"Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting?" Hermione asked when the small meeting room's door was closed.

"Lord Patil was offering his own life and that of his wife, brother and sister-in-law in the hope that you will accept their deaths as proper repayment of the debt and not kill his children, nieces and nephew." Gwen confirmed.

"What?! Why would I want any of them dead?" Harry exclaimed. "Sure I'm honked off at Parvati for not supporting me when my name came out of the cup, but I don't want her, or any of her family dead."

"My Lord," Gwen began, "In the Wizarding world there are only three ways to settle a large financial or Honour debt between Noble Houses. Financial Recompense, which you indicated you were not interested in and, by Lord Patil's own comments would not have been an option in this case, the total annihilation of the indebted house or the sacrifice of several prominent House members by ritual suicide as payment of the debt in order to save the rest of the House. In these circumstances, if you reject Lord Patil's offer you give them the choice of declaring War on House Potter or killing their entire House."

"Oh come on." Harry pleaded. "There has got to be some other way. Maybe something to do with the Pendragon legacy. Samrock said they were special."

"I'm sorry My Lord but…. Wait, did you say Pendragon?" Gwen replied.

"Yes." Harry said. "Why?"

"The Royal Line." Gwen almost whispered. "Merlin himself swore allegiance for the entire Magical community to King Arthur Pendragon and his true line. After Arthur and Mordred killed each other, the oath went to a younger son and then several hundred years ago the last Heir vanished from the Magical Community. The Royal Heir, and anyone directly related to them, had special powers that were unable to be used by any other House. But no one knows who the current Heir may be or even if there is an Heir."

"You're looking at her." Hermione replied.

"Your Majesty." Gwen said, dropping to her knees.

"Please get up." Hermione replied. "I have enough on my plate being Lady Potter, I have no intention of trying to claim some Magical Throne."

"Do you have the rings?" Gwen asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes." Harry replied, pulling the rings the Goblins had given them out of a small case in one of his pockets.

"Then it's true." Gwen said, seeing the rings. "This means there is another option."

Gwen explained the new option and there was a lengthy discussion relating to it. Eventually the trio returned to the conference room, where Lord and Lady Patil had been offered refreshments.

"Lord Potter, are you willing to accept our proposal?" Lord Patil asked, his face a mask to hid his emotions.

"No." Harry replied, then hastened to add, when he saw the regret in their eyes, "We have a counter proposal. Tell me, do you know much about the British Magical Royal Line?"

* * *

><p>"I think we need to re-examine the Potter books to see if there are any other potential debts that we need to be aware of, and act upon." Harry said when they arrived back at the main Potter estate. "Particularly relating to any unusual activity with my school trust account."<p>

"Yes, My Lord." Gwen replied. "I will have the investigation begun today."

"And you should call in the Life Debt owed by Ginny Weasley." Hermione added. "She has always been gushing about how you saved her life and you two are meant to be together. Time she learnt what owing your life to a Potter really means."

"Yes. But we need to finish up the Patil situation first." Harry replied.

Commander Jennifer Potter and General Margarite Delacour entered the room, having come to give Harry and Hermione some lessons, including strategic planning, and supply and logistics.

"Jen. How goes the recruitment?" Hermione asked Jennifer, while Harry and Margarite were talking.

"It goes." Jennifer replied with a smile.

The two Potter women got on well since their first meeting, seeing each other as almost sisters, except when Hermione was cursing the day Jen was born after a gruelling Sword Training session.

"You wouldn't know how to dance, would you?" Hermione asked after a brief silence, earning a sideways glace from the Commander

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was livid. She could not believe that her 'brave lions' had done what the evidence in front of her indicated that they had done. Miss Granger was right. If a spouse had treated a member the way Mister Potter, and by association Miss Granger, had been treated the aggrieved party would be seeking a divorce.<p>

In her capacity as Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall began an old and rarely used process to officially sperate Mister Potter and Miss Granger from Gryffindor House. There were two processes for separating students from their sorted House. One was for when a student consistently and extremely violated the House's code, making them outcasts within the school. The second process was when a House so wronged individual members that for the sake of the wronged members it was required that they be separated from the House.

Unfortunately for Gryffindor House, it was the second process that was being enacted. In this situation, the offending House was subject to certain sanctions as punishment. Firstly, all House points earned since the start of the year were stripped from the House and for the remainder of that year the House Points could not go above zero, but they could most certainly go below zero. The students who were wronged were placed in their own House, known as House Aggrieved taking with them all personally accumulated points, with the student being able to request a re-sorting should they wish so. Secondly, all members of the offending House were banned from extra-curricular activities, including Quidditch, for the remainder of the school year at the minimum, depending on the seriousness of the breach. And thirdly, all students in the offending House would be confined to their dormitory when not in class or at meals for the same period, including the cancellation of all Hogsmead Weekends.

The last time the second process had been enacted was over four hundred years previously with Ravenclaw House. In that case it had been so serious that Ravenclaw had not been able to field a Quidditch Team for five years (with only students sorted into the House in years after the event eligible) and the First Years when the event happened never saw Hogsmead Village while at Hogwarts.

It pained McGonagall to have to implement such a measure, but the circumstances required it, though it looked like the penalties would not extend beyond the remainder of the year. The Professor paused and wondered if the Gryffindors ever considered just how many points Miss Granger contributed to the House of the Brave. She would not be surprised if by the end of the year, House Aggrieved would be in the running for the House Cup. It was unlikely but with Miss Granger you never knew.

TBC…


End file.
